


I'll be back

by SHDZEF



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF
Summary: Juliet had to leave her Ohana for MI6
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revamp of my draft

Before he can say anything else, Juliet's hand's cup his face and she kisses him with all the passion she has in her.

Magnum instinctively wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

They only stop when both need to breathe; they were both standing there forehead to forehead.

Juliet wanted to stay there, in his embrace, the feeling of their kiss lingering on her lips.

But she had a debt toward her friend and she wanted to pay it.

“I’ll be back” while slowly letting go of him.

Juliet turned around and starts walking toward the plane.

Avoiding looking back, fearing she will not go.

Magnum, watch her go trying to ignore the lingering feeling of their kiss. Forcing himself to let her go.


	2. Dish Day

> **Dish Day**

Juliet is in her bed, in this state of half-awake, half-dreaming. She looks around her; the garden isn’t what you expect to find in Hawaii.

The plants aren’t exotic and luxurious, but lawns and winding paths, roses scent lingering, all of this will never found elsewhere but England.

She knows that place, her childhood home! She remembers the last time she was there. After Richard's died, she was lost and so much in pain.

She couldn’t breathe without hurting.

  
She wanted to continue the dream and walks toward the house, and opens the door. Suddenly, she no longer in her home, but an old building left to fall apart. A man is in the middle of the room, bound to a chair, fresh and dry blood on his shirt.

She walked toward him, but the more she tries to get to him, the further away he seems to be.

She keeps trying to reach him, to save him. Suddenly the floor gave up on her.

Juliet jerks awake with a small cry. She’s trying to catch her breath, 

“Come on, it was a dream, just a dream, calm down Juliet. And stop talking to yourself.”

She looks at her clock, 10 minutes to six in the morning.

“Early birds get the worm.”

She gets up from her bed and goes to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

She wants to do more yoga than usual, as she said to Amanda Sako, yoga helps to regain balance, and she lost hers this last few days.

She doesn’t understand those dreams, the man is not Richard, she is sure of that. Yann didn’t torture Richard, which was a small mercy.

A bullet took away her future from her.

During her rogue time from MI6, she did have a recurring nightmare of Richard’s death.

But when Robin went after her with Matthew's help, she was at a tipping point.

Matthew saved her life, but Robin saved her soul. She owned both men everything she had now.

She was not clairvoyant, so she needs to stop thinking that something was about to happen.

She needs to focus, she didn’t want Magnum and Kumu to be worried about her.

  
Juliet didn’t like hiding things from them, but she wasn’t ready to explain to them what was happening.

Not until she understands herself.

This will be a lost cause, Kumu always knows when Juliet needed help, even when she wasn’t ready to accept it.

But at least she didn’t invade Juliet's privacy like Magnum.

Magnum again, when did he start to be in every though Juliet has. That man-child has become a friend and her partner that’s all.

She couldn’t analyze this now, she needs to regain her balance. TIME FOR YOGA AND MEDITATION!!!!!!!!

Magnum is preparing coffee, he’s wondering if he should get a second cup and give it to Juliet.

He knows that she doesn’t sleep well lately, even if she won’t admit it out loud. Magnum is a good Investigator.

Juliet can try to pass it off as training, but she spends a little too much time doing yoga. Something has thrown her off.

But interrogating Juliet won’t do any good; she had the training to back her against him.

She’s well trained, strong, and very independent. But she needed to learn to rely on others for help.

He remembers his first conversation with Robin about her. 

“Well Thomas, if you insist but it’s not necessary”

  
“Come on Robin, your estate can use a security consultant.”

“Yes if anyone but Juliet was the Majordomo!”

“Juliet? I like the name.”

“Get your mind off the gutter Thomas.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Juliet is a former MI6 agent.”

“Come on Robin…”

“I’m serious Thomas; she can kill you and dispose of your body. Nobody will ever find out what happened.”

“So her cover is to be a Majordodo?”

“No she parts way with them.”

“Why?”

“Personal reason, I will inform her that you’re will be living in the house guest. And I know that you have your ways to trick people to help you, but trust me when I said she is not to be handle at all.”

“Don’t worry Robin; it’s going to be fine.”

Magnum smile remembering the conversation.

  
When he arrived at Robin’s estate, Magnum was still recovering from imprisonment, Hannah betrayal, his mother's death…

  
Everyone was treating him with kid gloves, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had fled to his new place and arrived a day early, Juliet didn’t take it well to say the least. But

Magnum was used to have people of authority being pissed at him.

Well, Robin was right about her, she wasn’t to be messed with.

She didn’t let Magnum wallow in self-pity; from day one she pushed him out of the estate, more for her sake than his.

And strangely it was what he needed.

She has been here for him, and he wanted her to know she could count on him.  
He quickly made his mind and pours another cup of coffee.

Magnum is walking in the garden, two cups of coffee on hand, and praying that Zeus and Apollo are too busy to jump him.

Juliet is meditating, Zeus and Apollo start growling at the sight of Magnum.

“Higgins!!!”

“Zeus Apollo sits.”

“Morning Magnum”

“Morning Higgins, I thought you could use a cup of coffee.”

“It’s not recommended when one tries to meditate.”

“I believe you, but it’s highly sought when someone lack of sleep.”

“How do you know?”

“You have a very specific regimen, you rarely vary from it. But you have doubled the time you pass meditating, doing yoga. And you’re awake earlier than usual for the last

week, you also sleep later”

“What makes you said that?”

“You’re hound from hell, you call them every night before you go to bed, and you let them get out every morning.”

“So?”

“So, I’m very dependent on your time table to avoid being chased.”

“I’m alright Thomas.”

“See, I know it’s not true, you call me Thomas when you’re emotional and Magnum when you’re fine. I notice things, Juliet.”

“I’m having dreams, none of them makes sense.”

“Well talking about it might help?”

“Say the man who thinks that boy’s night is the equivalent to speak to a shrink.”

“My point exactly, we share during boy’s night.”

“I’m fine, they will go away with time, as they always do.”

“Ok, we don’t have a case. Let’s take the day off.”

“And do what?”

“Nothing, that’s the point!”

“I don’t know; I still have some work on the estate.”

“Come on, let’s played dish day”.

“Dish day!”

“You want me to beg? It’s not beyond me”

Juliet just laughed “Fine, let’s played dish day.”

“Just a question, what have you done here that only tourists are doing?”

“Not a thing.”

“Perfect, today you will be a tourist.”

Juliet just stared at him and takes the coffee.

One day of leisure won’t kill her.  
  



	3. A lingering Kiss

The range Rover pull next to the Ferrari, Juliet and Magnum are laughing. The day went great, true to his word, Magnum takes her to the most tourist location he could think off.

They planned to prolong the fun by having their friends over for dinner.

All of this gives Magnum a strange feeling of married life, not that he minds it.

Kumu sent Juliet to take a shower and let her cook with Magnum.

“So Thomas, do you know what’s bothering Juliet?

“You noticed.”

“I’m maybe not a private investigator, but I do know her.”

“She didn’t want to talk about it, but she’s more relaxed.”

The front gate ring and Kumu start Juliet security check, after the fiasco of the Nuclear Bomb and Kumu hostage situation, she made it mandatory.

The facial recognition software starts a red alert, which is sent to Juliet's phone.

Juliet walked downstairs her gun in hand.

Kumu is welcoming the guests. One man mid-thirty, everything in him screams English. The other man is older, Juliet doesn’t recognize him.

“Hello, Juliet.” As he faces her gun

“Malcolm, why are you here?”

“We need to talk, and isn’t it time for you to offer us refreshment?”

“Guests are offered refreshment, intruder gets a bullet in the leg”

“You haven’t changed my dear. Please lower your weapon I come in peace”

Juliet slowly lowers her gun.

Magnum speaks up “Higgins, mind introducing me to your friend?”

Juliet looks at Magnum and Kumu “Thomas Magnum please meets Malcolm Brown, MI6.”

“Kumu, TC, Rick, and Shammy have arrived; please take them to the guest house.”

Kumu just nod and look at the two-man “My guard dogs are vicious, don’t try to be pretty.”

Magnum smiles at her treat.

Malcolm speaks up “Your friend should help her.”

“He’s my partner, you want to talk shop, you can do it in front of him. Now don’t make me say it another time. What do you want?”

Juliet start walking toward her office, she wants him to understand that is not a guest, she sat down on her chair. Magnum stands up behind her. She doesn’t invite them to sit down.

“MI6 offer you the possibility to reconsider your decision to not work for us”

Magnum just sneered

“Translation, you messed up and need me to fix it for you.”

“That’s not …”

“Oh do shut up Malcolm.” This other man introduced himself.

“Hello my name is Harry Langford; if you need reassurance on my character please feel free to contact 5-0. We had a few round-up and are on amicable terms.”

Magnum takes out his phone, “that will take just a minute.”

“Mc Garret, its Magnum. Can you confirm that Harry Langford can be trusted?”

“Thank you, yeah I‘ll tell him.”

“Mc Garret says hi. He’s clean.”

“Well, Mr. Langford What can we do for you?”

“Please call me Harry; I believed you know Matthew Jones.”

Juliet tense at the mention of his name. “Of course, he’s an old friend.”

“Mr. Jones was sent in a mission, he was captured.”

“Why do you need me? MI6 has resources for this kind of problem.”

“Well, unfortunately, MI6 can’t help. The target hack us, he knows most of our agents, you’re still burned and have declined to come back.”

Magnum speaks up “So you want her to go alone?”

“No, I hope Ms. Higgins will accept to join my team, they’re barely out of training. Another veteran will be useful”

Juliet hasn’t spoken yet.

Harry pushes a file toward her, “This contains the specification of the mission, and where to go if you decide to join us.”

Magnum is waiting for Juliet to speak, she slowly reaches for the file and starts reading it.

When she’s done, she returns the files without a word

Magnum escorts both men out of the house.

“We should go to the guest house,” said Juliet as soon as he returns.

Magnum and Higgins are walking toward the guest house, they seem to bicker as usual, but looking closely it's more Magnum yelling, while Higgins is trying to settle him down. 

He stops her a few feet from the living room.

“Tell them to take a hike!”

“Magnum!”

“Or whatever more polite versions of it! , You don’t work for them anymore!”

“They disown you; and you want to go back with them!”

Juliet just sighs

“Well!!!”

“Are you done?” asked patiently Juliet

“Magnum, I’m not going back to work with MI6, They asked me to consider going with a team to rescue a former colleague, and more importantly a very good friend.”

“Ok let’s see what the other think about it.”

“What should matter is what I’m willing to do!”

“It does matter, but we are your family!”

Rick is coming toward them with beers in his hand

“Ok lovebirds settle down.”

“Rick it’s not the time.” Said Juliet 

“No, no it’s exactly the time; Juliet wants to leave to go work with MI6 again!” reply Magnum

“YOU’RE LEAVING!!!!” TC, Shammy, and Kumu joined Rick; all of them are in disbelief of what Magnum just said.

“No! A former colleague is in trouble, and since I have strong contacts in the country, MI6 asked me to join their team. I’m just thinking about it.”

“Yeah, under the seal of silence, which means we are not allowed to know where you‘re going and for how long.”

“I’m sorry” piped Juliet “But I remember a mission on the triple frontier and Mr. I’m a reservist so if the Navy tells me to go, I just up and leave without saying anything about   
where I go and when I will come back.”

“It’s different.”

“HOW???!!!”

“I had no choice, and I try to have Rick and TC as my back up.”

“Magnum, the operation is already in motion; I will get in touch with all of you when I can.”

“How did we get from I’m thinking about it to I’m going?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe when you started telling me what to do!”

“I’m not telling what to do; I just want to be sure you’re safe.”

“I know, but seriously Thomas; you all have been POW. You know what could happen; I need to go help my friend, when Richard died, he was there for me. Please try to understand.”

“I do, it’s just I don’t know them, who’s going to have your back?”

Juliet and Magnum just starred at each other. The situation is tensed, all the boys understand duty but they also know what it cost.

TC knows Juliet will do what is right “When are you leaving Higgy baby?”

“Tonight, I have to get ready. I’ll come to say goodbye before I leave.”

Juliet goes toward the main house.

TC places himself behind Magnum and put his hand on his shoulder “She’s right TM, if it was one of ours, we will go no question asked”.

“I know “replies Magnum “But we will be all together, she’s going alone.”

“What’s really the problem Thomas?” asked Kumu “A young attractive woman with a team of potential James Bond, or a reminder of her past?”

Magnum stood there not knowing what to respond to her.

As promised, she comes and said goodbye to them.

Magnum asked her where to drop her. It's not a question, he will stay by her side as long as he can.

The ride to the airport is silent. 

Magnum parked the car near the hangar; Harry is waiting for Juliet to board.

“You didn’t have to drive me. Thomas”

“No you’re right, you could have taken a UBER, or leave behind a 350 000 $ car for god knows how long.”

Juliet just smiles at his reminder of her constant jab at him.

“Thank you for the ride and everything today.”

“Take care of yourself Juliet, and I know that you’re a very strong and independent woman, but if you feel you need help don’t hesitate.”

“I will, the only thing that scare me, it’s to leave you alone. You’re the one who gets hired to look for a cat and end up finding a dead body and being kidnapped.”

Magnum chuckles

“Yeah well, when you’re good you’re good.”

Before he can say anything else, Juliet's hands cup his face and she kisses him with all the passion she has in her.

Magnum instinctively wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

They only stop when both need to breathe; they were both standing there forehead to forehead.

Juliet wanted to stay there, in his embrace, the feeling of their kiss lingering on her lips.

But she had a debt toward her friend and she wanted to pay it.

“I’ll be back” while slowly letting go of him.

Juliet turned around and starts walking toward the plane.

Avoiding looking back, fearing she will not go.

Magnum, watch her go trying to ignore the lingering feeling of their kiss. Forcing himself to let her go.


	4. Absence make the heart grow fonder.

Inside the plane, Juliet is making herself comfortable. The files with the details of the team are layout in front of her. She can feel that Harry is observing her.

  
"May I be of assistance Mr. Langford?"

"Please Harry will be fine, my file is included. We will have to work together, and complete honesty between us will be best."

Juliet looks at him, gauging him

"Your thinking that one of the newly mounted recruit work for our enemy, that's why you want someone out of MI6. But how did you figure that I'm to be trusted?"

"Good analysis, and for the trust part, I've read your file, I was also disowned by MI6 same reason. But she was my wife."

Juliet understands some life experience creates a bond of trust.

"I'm sorry, but you should know that my judgment of character is not the best, Yann fooled me..."

"He fooled everyone, but you capture him that's what important. Your partner seems a good man, I'm surprised he let you go without a fight."

"Trust me, we did fight. But as obtuse as he can be, Thomas knows when to back off."

"Should we expect him at our arrival?"

"That wouldn't be behind him, but he will wait for my call."

"So he knows where to found you."

"I let clues if needed. But I also make sure that he will be entertained during my leave."

"It wasn't easy to move on after my wife's died, a few times I thought I had, but it wasn't the same. You seem to have been able to found someone, hang on him.

"It's not", Juliet thinks, Harry is honest and open to her, they could go into their death, secret and misdirection are not what's needed "That was our first kiss. I didn't even know how I feel"

"Then why?"

"Do you know about his story, and his friend, what happened to them?"

"Yes, all of you were thoroughly investigated."

"The woman who betrays them died before he had real closure with her. I didn't want to leave him with that feeling. I wanted him to know that I care", Juliet just take a breath "I love him."

"So you will need this." Harry handed her a phone. "It's a burner, Mr.Magnum will receive another one."

"Why?"

"I went to 5-0 to have their opinion about you, the Mc Danno vib have been mention."

"Mc Danno vib ?"

"Steve and Danny, have a very argy-bargy friendship, but can't bear to be apart of each other. I presume that what pushes you to agree into a partnership with him."

" There only so much time I can veto the UPS driver, it does help to see happy endings, but I can do without the adulterer."

"You should consider private security, that's more in touch with your ability"

"My partner doesn't do it for the money, we have now two goats, four chickens, and a donkey. He does it because he wants to help people."

"Then let's do this. So you could return to your donkey."

"The animal or the man?"

They both laugh, but Juliet's feeling of absence returns. A little part of her wishes she had shoehorn Magnum as a part of the deal.

**Robin's estate.**

Magnum is parking the Ferrari, awaiting for Zeus and Appolo to jump him. But they nowhere to be found, he goes to the guesthouse, not expecting the light to be on.

"I really hope their someone, or Juliet will have my head when she received the electric bill."

As soon as he enters Rick gives him a bear hug.

"Don't worry, you're going to be OK."

"Orville said TC lets the man breathe."

"Why are you two still here?"

"We promised Higgy to keep you out of trouble, and someone has to take care of Zeus and Appolo."

"Where are the hound hell?"

Both said at the same time " Your bed"

Magnum just looks shocked and goes to his room.

Zeus and Appollo both laying in the bed.

"Zeus Appolo outside!"

Both of them just look at Magnum and stay where they are.

"Come on get out, why do you want to stay with me, you both hate me!"

"Oh come on Thomas, said Rick, they don't hate you, they missed Higgy, and your probably the one who smells the most like her. being so close to her"

"I don't smell like her and I wasn't that close to her."

"So why do you wear her lipstick?"

Rick and TC just stand there smiling.

"She kissed me, happy!"

"You didn't kiss her back?"

"Maybe."

"hallefrickinglujah"

"Come on help me with them," said Magnum showing the dog

"Be nice to them, mommy is gone and they feel abandoned"

"He's right TM, beside you want Higgy Baby to be happy when she returns right"

Magnum just sighed, and look at the dogs "one of you snore and his out."

"Night guys!"

"Good night TM"

"night Daddy"

Magnum goes to the bathroom when is see the lipstick of Higgins smear on his lips he remember the feeling of holding her so close to him. He promised her to not track her down, but he didn't know for how long he could keep his promise.


End file.
